


It's what's behind the eyes that counts

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [20]
Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prometto che questa cosa avrà prima o poi un sequel, Sorry?, Soulmates, Werewolf!Huan, Wizard!Yang, fantasy!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Werewolf!Huan e Wizard!Yang.Yu Yang è un mago nomade che va di città in città a praticare la sua magia quando incontra qualcuno, un gruppo di persone che sono una famiglia e potrebbero essere la sua famiglia.Legati dal filo rosso del destino.





	It's what's behind the eyes that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Werewolf, Strega e Luogo chiuso indetto da me stessa. Dopo l'ultimo capitolo di Here you are mi sono sentita praticamente costretta a scrivere qualcosa su questi due bellissimi ragazzi e la fantasy au ha un fascino troppo altro. Sono felicissima di averla scritta, chiedo perdono per l'angst.  
Quello che ho creato è un contesto che mi ha preso molto con delle sue regole, una sua storia e dei suoi giuramenti che spero prima o poi di mettere su carta. Mi ha preso tantissimo e sicuramente ci sarà un sequel con happy ending nel prossimo futuro, chiedo venia per com'è finita e per il dolore. Spero sia leggibile e godibile :3

Yu Yang aveva incontrato molti suoi simili e anche altri: vampiri, nani, elfi, draghi e altre creature che per qualcuno rimanevano mitologiche. Tra queste creature vi erano anche i lupi mannari ma mai aveva officiato il rito funebre di uno di loro.

Era un nomade, non era attaccato a nessun luogo e a nessun tipo di religione. Andava dove l'istinto lo portava, insegnava le arti della magia a chi lo richiedeva, la praticava in totale solitudine di solito poco fuori dal villaggio della città ospitale.

Non era strano che per molti lui diventava una specie di tuttofare: prete, veggente, mago, ciarlatano e addirittura consigliere. Yu Yang aveva officiato persino un matrimonio tra una strega e un vampiro una volta, un ricordo che lo faceva ancora sorridere se ci ripensava.

Tra lui e le creature magiche c'era una sorta di filo astratto, irriconoscibile. Eppure quando lui era in un villaggio, in uno stato o in una foresta, loro sentivano quel filo tirare e sapevano dove si trovava.

Aveva fatto una promessa quando aveva deciso di praticare la magia, un giuramento tra lui e le creature magiche. Ogni volta che entrambi erano vicini quel filo tirava e per lui diventava quasi impossibile rifiutare le loro richieste. Ci aveva provato, Yang. Alcune volte era scappato da quel peso e da quel tormento che solo quelle creature riuscivano ad essere, tormentandolo fino allo sfinimento ma Yang tornava sempre lì, non riusciva ancora a capire come.

E anche se avesse potuto, quella richiesta non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutarla. Erano venuti a trovarlo nella casa che aveva poco fuori dal villaggio, un luogo chiuso da cui nessuno di loro sarebbe mai potuto scappare abbastanza velocemente.

"Come hai detto?"

"Mia moglie è morta e vorremmo darle un rito funebre come si rispetti, una protezione che solo un mago del vostro calibro potrebbe darle. Possiamo pagare, siamo abbastanza bravi da farvi ottenere tutto quello che volete."

"Mr Li, non voglio offendervi. Sapete che io non sono un praticante di riti funebri. Posso certamente benedire e curare. La mia magia ha radici curative e di qualità offensiva ma non ho mai officiato ad un rito funebre. Potrebbe non venire come voi e la vostra famiglia vi aspettate."

"An Li, potete chiamarmi col mio nome se volete. Noi lo sappiamo, abbiamo fatto ricerche prima di venire da voi e farvi questa proposta. Noi...-"

An Li aveva stretto la spalla di quello che doveva essere il figlio che aveva circa la sua età. Aveva i capelli viola e i suoi occhi erano tristi, Yu Yang non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla loro intensità, era come se avessero il potere di leggergli dentro, come se sentisse un urlo disperato venire da lui senza fargli aprire bocca.

"Noi veniamo dal distretto di DongLi e sappiamo che voi siete originario di Beijing. Siamo praticamente..."

"Attaccati. La mia città natale è lì, nonostante non abbia più una fissa dimora da anni è incredibile aver trovato delle persone che erano lì, forse quando lo ero io."

"Mia moglie e io abbiamo sempre vissuto lì, soprattutto quando lui era adolescente e poi abbiamo dovuto abbandonarla. Sapete, gli attacchi. La gente della nostra razza non è mai stata la benvenuta. Non importa che il mondo sia cambiato e quante specie oramai ci siano."

Yu Yang aveva annusato l'aria. _Lupi mannari, certo._ Avevano quell'inconfondibile odore di cane bagnato, Yang lo descriveva così e non era chissà quanto educato ma era riconoscibile.

"Gli altri ti riconosceranno sempre per quello che sei e quello che altri hanno fatto prima di te."

An Li aveva annuito, il sorriso sempre stampato sul volto, sembrava sempre così gentile nonostante tutto.

Yu Yang si ricordava qualcosa a proposito di una famiglia gentile quando era piccolo e viveva con i suoi e tutto sembrava piuttosto semplice. Ricordava una donna con i capelli castani, rumorosa ma premurosa, gli aveva persino dato una caramella una volta: una a lui e una al suo bambino, HuanHuan.

La sua aura era di un colore giallo limone, caldissima e familiare. E ora quella donna era morta, si era portata via quell'aura e rendeva il mondo un posto più grigio e tetro.

"Farò il rito."

Entrambi si erano illuminati, il figlio aveva una luce diversa agli occhi, era sempre triste ma animato di una serenità che prima Yang non era riuscito a scorgere.

"Come posso ringraziarvi? siete così gentile. Per noi significa tanto. Vorremmo solo proteggerla, sperando che così la sua anima vivrà per sempre."

Yu Yang aveva fatto qualcosa di insolito, che non faceva, una regola ferrea che serviva come barriera tra lui e gli altri: lo aveva abbracciato.

"Lo farò perché penso di averla conosciuta, An. E la sua aura mi metteva sempre di buon umore, era qualcosa per cui benedivo il mondo per averla messa al mondo. Mi piacerebbe restituirle il favore."

Yang aveva finto di non vedere le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

___

Era stata una cerimonia commovente, è così che l'avrebbe ricordata Li Huan.

Il corpo di suo madre avvolto nelle coperte piene di ricordi e oggetti che le piacevano. messi da chi l'aveva conosciuta e amata.

Le aveva stretto la mano finchè non era stato più possibile, la mano di Yu Yang sulla spalla aveva cercato gentilmente di allontanarlo e lui aveva sentito quella sensazione di calore per tutta la durata del rito.

Parole di benedizione, magie intrecciate insieme alle preghiere dei lupi avevano reso l'aria insopportabilmente dolorosa.

Gli ululati avevano riempito la foresta fin quando le loro voci non erano scomparse e le lacrime di suo padre non avevano smesso di cadere.

"Dev'essere un miracolo, HuanHuan" aveva detto e lui aveva annuito guardando Yang per tutto il tempo.

___

Si sentiva ancora particolarmente scosso nonostante fossero passate settimane dal rito funebre.

Yang non sarebbe rimasto lì a lungo ma la sensazione di appartenenza non voleva smettere di farlo sentire talmente solo.

Forse era perché quei lupi lui li conosceva, facevano parte di una vita che aveva voluto rimuovere con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, gli regalavano una familiarità che Yang non aveva più assaporato.

Quello insieme al fatto che il più grande in casa Li non smetteva di seguirlo dappertutto. A volte gli era capitato un attaccamento da parte delle creature che aveva aiutato, una riconoscenza.

"So che ti stai nascondendo. Avanti, vieni fuori."

Aveva sentito le zampe e quando Yang si era girato aveva trovato un lupo enorme: il pelo castano per eccezione della coda interamente viola e la cosa lo faceva sorridere. I suoi occhi erano ancora una volta riusciti a incatenarlo: c'era della magia in essi e Yang era sicuro non venisse da lui.

Era chiaro il suo stato d'animo: _vergogna._

"Se devi provare vergogna tanto vale non fare niente per cui vergognarti."

Li Huan aveva abbassato il muso e _dio_, Yang aveva provato l'istinto di affondare la mano nel suo pelo, era così invitante e il profumo era buonissimo.

"Ora tu ti ritrasformi e ne parliamo, da bravo bambino."

Si era girato cercando di non pensare a quel pelo e a quegli occhi.

"Mi dispiace, speravo non mi avresti scoperto."

"E quindi se non ti avessi scoperto andava bene? Fai ammattire Mr Li come fai ammattire me?"

L'altro aveva sorriso come se quella predica non potesse sortire alcun effetto.

"Non penso che nessuno riesce a reagire come reagisci tu. Con la mia famiglia non sono così come quando sono con te."

Il suo cuore aveva mancato un battito a quella risposta e aveva sentito di nuovo le mani formicolare dalla voglia di toccarlo.

"Così come?"

"Non lo so, più me stesso. È la prima volta che mi succede. Mi sento libero, come se avessi trovato la persona giusta per me. Voglio tenerti con me, Yang."

Yang si era allontanato come punto dall'ago e aveva fatto avanti e indietro come se i mondi si fossero rivoltati.

"Ascolta, so la direzione che stai andando a prendere e ti proibisco di farlo."

Lo aveva guardato negli occhi, curioso.

"Perché?"

Era una domanda semplice la sua, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano.

Come se non fossero di due specie diverse tanto per iniziare, come se l'altro non si stesse riprendendo da una situazione traumatica come la morte di sua madre. Yu Yang aveva fatto delle ricerche e sapeva quanto la famiglia per i lupo mannari contasse più di ogni altra cosa e aveva il potere di farli ammalare, portandoli addirittura alla morte.

E poi era un uomo, okay forse non era il problema maggiore vista la specie di Huan. Sapeva che un compagno non era per forza una femmina ma era per la vita, una responsabilità del genere era... _no, non poteva proprio._

"Perché... siamo di due specie diverse tanto per cominciare e tu ti sei affezionato a causa di quello che ho fatto. Tra noi due non può esserci niente del genere."

Yu Yang aveva sentito una sorta di dolore al centro del petto quando l'altro aveva spalancato gli occhi, l'alba era nata da un po' e grazie alla luce aveva potuto vedere i suoi occhi, dorati a causa di cosa? Desiderio? Dolore? Yang non voleva nemmeno pensare a quante cose potevano significare.

"Hai pregiudizi sui lupi mannari."

Yu Yang sapeva che non era quella la risposta giusta e che non era importante cos'era Li Huan, non gli era mai importato ma doveva troncare quella cosa in qualche modo, anche se con dolore.

"Sì, ne ho. Non potremmo mai stare insieme"

Yu Yang si era girato e aveva ripreso il suo cammino, pensando ai compiti di quel giorno.

_ Non aveva chiuso gli occhi e immaginato una bocca sulla sua, non aveva pensato alla calda familiarità che tutta la famiglia di Li Huan avrebbe potuto dargli e di certo non lo immaginava ancora e ancora in mezzo alla foresta, solo e tradito. _

E di certo le sue non erano lacrime.


End file.
